


The Hot Pink Spray Paint

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: When Dean begins to create a devil trap, he finds spray paint but is shocked when he finds that it isn't their normal colour and is mortified at his discovery.





	The Hot Pink Spray Paint

Dean and Sam stand in the bunker dungeon, ready to summon Crowley to question him about some demons that went rouge. Dean looks at Sam who rummaging around in the duffle for a can of spray paint. After a few moments, he pulls out a tin of spray paint. Dean grimaced at Sam.

“What is it Dean?” Sam asked.

“Sam, what is with the pink spray paint?”

Sam had gone to the store earlier in the week to get some supplies. They needed spray paint, and Sam had hunted for a particular type. Out of tradition, they always used red spray paint to make devil traps, but Sam was told, they didn't have it in stock, and had picked up some hot pink spray paint instead.

“I am sorry, Dean. When I went searching the other week for supplies, I searched for red, but the hot pink is all they had in stock at that moment, so I had to get it…” Sam grinned, not even sorry for picking it up.

Dean groaned in almost agony. “It will have to do then…”

Dean proceeded with creating the devil’s trap. He groaned as he overlooked the hot pink coloured devil trap on the bunker floor.

“That is just wrong…!”

Sam just laughed and couldn’t stop.

When Dean finished the spell, Crowley appeared in the devil’s trap and suddenly he burst out laughing too and Dean and Sam just throw their best bitch faces at him.

“Is this a joke Squirrel?” Crowley thundered with laughter.

“This is as serious as it gets, you son of a bitch” Dean growled.

The End

 

 


End file.
